My Butterfly
by Jinzouningen
Summary: Crappy title. I know. Another romance fic. Zexion and Demyx love Kitchi, so Zexion decides to talk to Demyx about it. She won't find out about their little coversation, will she? Oneshot.


AN:  
JK: Okay. I'm bored and I just got back from vacation. I like both Demyx and Zexion and I can't choose between them. Another romance fic. Told in Zexion's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitchi.

> > > > >

_"Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me. Doodoodoodoodoodada, Doodoodoodoodoodada."_ Those familiar lyrics fell down the balcony leading to Kitchi's room.

"Zexion? You asked to see me?" Demyx asked, walking out to me.

"Yes. I have a question."

"SURE!" Demyx screamed.

"Shhh!" I hissed.

"Oh, okay. Sure!"

"Don't tell Xemnas what I'm about to tell you."

"That's what best friends are for!" The Melodious Nocturne said with his trademark goofy grin.

"Do…do you love Kitchi?" I blurted out. Demyx stared at me before bursting out laughing.

"Oh…oh god…" He said, wiping his eyes. "I don't LOVE her. But she's my friend."

"You're lying." I said sharply.

"…Wha…?"

"You're lying."

"So?"

"We're best friends, Demyx! We're not supposed to lie to each other!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Demyx, you know, we can't be best friends anymore."

"Wha…? Why?"

"Because. I love her."

"So…?"

"I guess…this makes us…rivals…" I said sadly. Demyx looked ready to cry. I used to be his only friend before Kitchi came.

"She…told me she wouldn't interfere…with us being best friends…"

"Rivals, Demyx, rivals. As Axel would say, got it memorized?"

"HEY!" We both turned around and saw Kitchi. "What's up?" She asked.

"Out of uniform again, Kit-Kat?" Demyx teased.

"…Superior will kill you…" I said. Kitchi was wearing WAY too many butterflies on her. They were on her hat, her jeans, her tee-shirt, her tennis shoes, her socks, her jacket, on her shoe laces, and I'm betting they were even on her underwear! Wait…agh! Perverted thought!

"Zexy-Kun? Are you blushing?" Kitchi asked, pushing her hat backwards so she could see me better.

"Of…of course not!" I said suddenly.

"Oh, okay." She said, walking back into the Castle That Never Was. "Oh, yeah!" She said, turning around suddenly. "I forgot! There's a meeting and I was sent out to get you!"

"Heh…defiantly the Oblivious Brunette…" I muttered.

"C'mon!" Demyx said, pulling me behind.

-Meeting-

"KITCHI!" Xemnas roared, seeing her out of uniform.

"Mmm…yes?" She sang innocently.

"You're out of uniform!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. And what is that shit?"

"Where? What shit?"

"ALL OVER THE PLACE AND THAT SHIT!"

"What's all over the place?"

"…I give up!"

"What?"

"Just change your clothes!"

"Will everyone turn around?"

"NOT HERE!" Xemnas roared, his face blood red. Everyone started cracking up. Even me. "I MEAN AFTER THE MEETING!"

"Oh, okay." She said absentmindedly, taking no notice of the Superior.

"…Good…God…ALMIGHTY!"

"Meh…" She said, looking at her black fingernails, which had butterflies painted on them.

"You…like butterflies…don't you?" I asked.

"No. I hate them." She said sarcastically. She smiled at me, though. Pretty. Wait! Wait!

"Can we get this meeting started?" Xaldin asked.

"What? Oh, okay. I- KITCHI!" Xemnas screamed. "Wake up!"

"Wha…? Oh, sorry."

"Ugh! Well, blah, blah, bladdy, blah, blah…" Xemnas said. Or, that's what I heard. I looked at Demyx, who was trying not to laugh.

"Hmm…?" I muttered, following his gaze to Kitchi, who was making it look like her hand was talking to whatever Xemnas was saying. I started snickering.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TIME, KITCHI?" The Superior roared, waking everyone up.

"Nooootttthhhhiiinnnngggg…" She sang, sounding like, who was it? Gir? From that television show,_ Invader ZIM_.

"…I'm watching you…"

"STALKER!" Kitchi screamed, picking up a piano and throwing it at the Superior. Wait…PIANO?

"Where did you get that piano?" The Superior asked as he got a face full of piano. Everyone was now laughing their asses off. Even me! "SHUT UP!" Xemnas roared, sitting down in his seat. The room hushed. The meeting resumed as usual. Xemnas was lecturing on and on, Demyx was being Demyx, I was staring at Kitchi, and Kitchi was um…well…listening to her mp3 player and dancing slightly.

"Kit?" Roxas asked.

"Superior?" Saix, that rat, asked, raising his hand. Xemnas nodded to him. "Why is Kitchi listening to that?"

"Why is Kitchi doing what?" Xemnas noticed Kitchi. "Alright, give me that!" Kitchi handed him her mp3 player with a smirk.

"You know, if I can't listen to my music, I'll sing!"

"No…!" Xigbar said.

_"Ooooooooh, Ooooooooh,"_ Kitchi sang. _"Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me.Doodoodoodoodoodada, doodoodoodoodoodada. Sweet little bumblebee more than just a fantasy. Doodoodoodoodoodada, doodoodoodoodoodada…" _

"Kitchi…" Vexen said dangerously.

_"My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room. I go boom, boom, boom. You go zoom, zoom, zoom. You're my playboy, playtoy, love, and my friend. I wanna be with you until the end!"_

"Kit!" Xigbar yelled, covering his ears. I sat there and stared as she held her hands out to both me and Demyx.

_"I give my heart and soul to you, to make you see it's true. I'm so confused, baby can't you see. Please come rescue me!"_

"Kitchi…" I breathed, realizing what happened. She'd overheard my conversation with Demyx.

"I can't choose." She whispered. "Will you both be my best friends?"

"…I…"

"Sorry…" She said. "I can't choose."

"S'okay!" Demyx said.

"I…Kit…I…"

"You love me…I know…" She muttered, kissing me on my forehead and Demyx on his. "I can't choose between my samurais…"

"What?"

_"Ayiyiyi, I'm your little butterfly. Green,"_ She sang, pointing at my forehead. _"Black,"_ She pointed at her own. _"And blue,"_ She pointed at Demyx's forehead. _"Make the colors in the sky. Ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, a-a-ayaiyaiai, where's my samurai?" _

"We're both right here..." Demyx and I answered. "We're both right here..."

> > > > >

AN:  
JK: That's that. Was that cheap, or what? Demyx and Zexion are my samurais. You know, from the song _Butterfly_ by _SMILE.dk_? Speaking of them, The song Kitchi was singing in the beginning and during the meeting was_ Bumblebee_ by _SMILE.dk_. The song at the end was _Butterfly_. This was kinda long for a Oneshot, but still! I like butterflies… The "Where did you get that piano?" thing came from the Spongebob Squarepants episode, _Fear Of A Krabby Patty._ Bye!


End file.
